Timeline
Proto Year Unknown: The First god or Proto Yagwegh is born Year -10MIL: Proto Yahwegh finishes his construction of the big bang, activating the sequence of creation Year -9MILLION: The big bang Year -8.999mil The first Elder god is born, Cthulu hisses as Yahwegh is told to shove it. he does as such Year -8.998mil: Creation continues Year -8.997 Creation Re creates Prime god Bahamut and Bahamuts first action is to create a sister known as Gia Year -8.996 The Prime concepts are awakened, Beginning and End witness everything that shall be and will be, they decide to remove the end of this creation. Spitting them from time line but as well ripping Yahwegh into a smaller form Year -7.999 The Abyss is reignited after its time of never being, as such the Abyss is untamed and timeless, as well the first Watch of the Abyss takes control of the maddening realm and begins to help create the personalities of Gia and Bahamut. Bahamut is awakened with a new form and Gia is awakened as the proto New Born Year -7.UNKNOWN Gia has finished growth and begins to lay the seeds of influence to the firey rock of earth as well Yahwegh begins to experiment with the concept of heat and cold. Eventually finding a good testing candidate known as Terra Prime Year -6.999 Gia begins to cool the earth with Yahwegh and as such it begins to loose its place in space. At that time Gia has decided to bare the world upon her back while god begins to test the first phase Year -6.888 Bahamut pledges to help Gia in there struggle Year -6.830 Bahamuts power has a caustic reaction to the first fires being put out and suffers massively loosing much of his connection to the Prime of creation and begins to wither into a new form Year -6.810 It finally ends Year -6.777 Gia is unable to support the earth and begins to disappear into the planet itself. Springing from prison in the core and as well she has merged with the core. Year -6.666 The creation of the first sin has begun to formulate and the the seeds of gia begin to turn brown but continue to grow into what is now known as the weltering tree of Yggdrasil Year -6.620 The tree at this time can easily support the fruits of the new dimensions but is beginning to struggle with mankind Year -6.619-Year 4.4562 The blank void begins Year -4.4561 Creation has finished building the earliest copy of the universe Year -4.444 The first test of civilisation has begun, this copy is known as The Root of dark. During this time mankind is unformed, its body black and hardened like a stone. As man suffers in dark there bodies begin to wither creating a massive pile of decaying flesh. The flesh begins to spring forth flys, thus is born is the concept of death and rebirth. The two concepts without fail begin to create a massive seed that begins to spring off into the void of time. Produced from this tree is a sweet ichor that became mana Year -4399: The civilization is failure and is buried beneath a new molten plane, the attributes of this plane are pushed through the rock by chance and the next civilization as such inherits the effects Year -4350: This era is know as Nirn: The civilization is diverse progressing through a war of minor magical regents that dawned names and stories created by humans: from these comes the first Time god and Dragon Lord Year -4000 The civilization is wiped off as the transient elements begin to collaspe due to over management by Yahwegh Year -3999: The next civilization is created: This era is known as the Soul of the deep one as the first Deep one Cthulhu crashed into earth in his deep slumber Year -3200 Civilization has reached the early medieval age and has discovered Magic and what seems to be a combination of religion. These two when activated begins to spawn the earliest connection to the weave and magical realm. These mixes finally create a soul and with that the first soul art and champions of god are to Year -3100: Civilization begins to fall as the Deep one releases a corrupting fog as he stirs in his sleep. The fog renders man with out a soul and humans begin to lust for a missing chunk in there being Year: -3099 The Soul of Demons is born and many many demons sell there soul to the great one Year: -3089 The Soul of demons is defeat and the great one is lulled back to sleep, cthulu was entirely asleep during this time but was suffering from horrid dreams Year -3045 The realm is once again buried under miles of the dirt, the demons fearing the end ritually end there life and there souls contract with those forelorn forming into a massive raging fire(edited) Year -3020 The Demon fire launches through the planes and buries itself deep with in Yawegh forcing his powers partially into the souls of Demons and many other entities Year -3020.1 The soul of Demons begins to plummet and splinter into a weaker form as they consume the powers gained. Leaving in its place a empty hellish burning zone so buried deep that none shall ever see it except for those with the Wisdom of the Philosopher. Year -2999: The next layer is built upon the ruins of this attempt. Deep below the Era of the Dark Soul comes into place from the direct exposure to the Darkened souls of demons mankind is cast into an era of upheaval and is forced into a cycle of rebirth and death by wood be gods. Year -2800 The final linking ends and the fires fade, in this era of dark Humanity ritually burns away the light, the abyss then finally seeps into humanity finally bridging the two realms together. The first abyss magic are awakened from this Year -2799 Mankind is reborn again in one more attempt, god is struck by the raging mass from the abyss. Mankind's rage unveiled strikes across the black sands and drives itself into gods weakened form, These splinters remain dormant and become the gods we see upon the modern time line Year -2400 Nothing is known, god does not know or see this time Year -1600, for thousands of years the prior events repeat non stop before finally being ended by the timeless king who strikes at the realm beyond and leaves a blackened mark in space leaving a gash in time. This gash in times pulls back a weaker form of gia and Bahamut Year -1200 The first attempt at an animal only world is begun Year -0 It fails Year 1-Till the Era of Humanities rise: The first full restart upon this land occurs, the first dinosaurs begins and live through till there end by the awakening of Tiamat who plummets into earth killing them off. Year 2 Till unknown: Humanity driven from this ape from wonders the earth, as they progress the wise men of there group discover ancient powers and things in the dark. These things reteach them the unholy truth All the while God tests Adam and Eve, they fail. And there exposure of themselves upon there peer leaves a chain reaction where humanities collective re awakening drives them to a state before the work of there ancestors. This effect strikes such a blow at god that his near endless power strikes into the inactive splinters who begin to take on there own role forming into gods of there own. On power as Yawegh Year 4: These eras produce and rage along side other each other split into regions, some gods fall of into the abyss and others loose so much power they divide into others Year 1(2): Jesus of Nazareth is born and Ainz Ooal Gown is cast from the void into the deep below where he and his cadre of comrades dig through the layers until finally reemerging with Nazareth in the year 2000 Year 2: The bible progresses, the many other religious tales continue as well. The Beginning of the diverge: Humanities claim to fame and fear Year 9,500 The first wheat is grown 9,500 The Walled city is built and The Individual god of Abrahams chooses this domain while also waging a war with the many other gods in the regions. The effects of there skirmish change into one singular combination of there cultural Year 8,000 Pottery is constructed for the first time and the first Proto Elemental is awakened accidentally. The entity with its limit understanding became interconnected to humanity. The two have ever since co existed Year 8,000 Gia and Bahamut seed the first dragons and rare life forms and deep within Cthulhu seeds the first Elder creatures and spawning from his pile is born the Great Pulsing mass later to become the Queen of the Shoggoth Year 7,550 The first Flood of the black sea occurs and humanity is reduced to just a few survivors Year 7,500 The Rice of china is seeded by one of the surviving groups, some break away from each group begining to seek each other out And during this time begin to build a massive tower so all may see the strong hold and cultural center of man, it fails and falls deep onto what would become north America. A massive hole is left in its wake creating a titanic Gash that connects to the newly formed realm of the Elder gods. Cthulhu stirs awakening in his awakening creates a pit that extends to Massachusetts, the hole brings madness to one region later to be known as Arkam(edited) Year 0: Humanity's first modern time line begins and the effects of eras long past are forgotten or lost to time. The era of the bible has passed and humanity goes about what it does. Modern time line progresses here's some snip its. Year 124 The Philospher stone is lost and the means to create are hidden by an order of early Catholic monks Year 240 Lsyander awakens Gilgamesh, the two fight and Gilgamesh haunts him with the curse that the lords of old will return. Refer to 1689 and the Dark Crusades Year 360 The hymn of the black belt is first heard, the maddening effect of the first anomaly causes a ripple in time creating imbalances and things that never were there leaving unholy alterations to the time line Year 450 The ruin of heros is discovered and begins to catalog all of human history and begins the first grail war Year 1940: The Japanese began an invasion of main land china. Through Oceanus they were able to captured the sword of the emperor. American as well began to re arm and Germany and the Demon Lord as well. The two bonded together in there attempt to capture Europe. 1942: America and England, french and nordic remamnts were able to take back the nazi occupied country. Russia remained neutral. 1950 uh the 50's happened and the first giga mech drives happened. So most mechs could move faster now and had self sustaining reactors 1960 shit happened, Afghanistan and crap escalated. 1970 Afghanistan escalated and demon lord had rebelion. We also went to space at this point and had begun construction of the UN Space station. No space weapon laws. 1980 Neo Vertigaunt was constructed in Rhode island. A walker suit was used to stabilize the reactor of the city. 1990 The first Localized drive allowed us to travel to mars. i guess 2002: Russia at this time proposed a the Bill 942 or the Bill that broke the boat. The 942 bill forced all European and North and South Americans to merge into a mega government. China and Russia forced pass it. 2002 March 6: Both Russia and China were hit with tarriffs leaving them with 99's era tech for 35 years. 2004: Every other nation in the world left the command of UN and reform the ISUN which divided command into districts. Colombia in command of South America. America of North America with Israel as a guest member. Japan as the Orient leader. 2019: Titanicius did a thing and reemerged. 2035 August 27th, China and Russia invaded Ukraine and there borders. China and Russia attacked each sea board and caused massive destruction and shit. Said destruction went to war and about 4 month later china nuked itself killing 9.5 billion people Category:Lore